We Have Manners. We're Polite.
"We Have Manners. We're Polite." is the thirteenth and final episode of Season Two, and the twenty-sixth overall episode of Orange Is The New Black. Synopsis Several futures hang in the balance as the inmates face and confront their worst nightmares: life will never be the same again. Plot The prison is still recovering from the damage from the storm. Red is still in the hospital recovering from the "slocking" that was caused by Vee. The episode begins with two men from the S.I.S. coming to investigate the slocking. Caputo greets the two men and tells them that he could give them all the information that they need, but the S.I.S. investigators say they are under directive to from Fig to report directly to her. Caputo, who wants to be the "good guy," visits Piper in the SHU to gather more information. Piper offers to trade information to Caputo in exchange for the cancellation of her transfer to Virginia. Caputo storms into Fig's office saying that he's caught her, only to find Fig on the floor crying over her husband's homosexual affair with his assistant Gavin. Caputo confronts Fig over the documents and threatens to take the documents to the Warden. Caputo responds with "suck my dick" as he leaves Fig, to which she responds with "okay." Fig then proceeds to perform fellatio on Caputo. After the fellatio, Fig attempts to confirm that Caputo will not go to the Warden, however Caputo reveals that he's already given the Warden a copy of all the documents. Alex comes to visit Piper in prison. Piper tries to hide her smile when she meets Alex. Alex initially looks nervous because she knows Piper is still mad at her. Then, Piper reaches out to touch Alex's sweater gently, so Alex smiles a little because she knows Piper still cares for her. Piper blames Alex for making her lying in court and then Alex messed up everything. Alex insists that she thought Piper will tell the truth. After arguing for a while, they both smile to each other about all the mess they made to each other. Alex told Piper that she plans to skip town and disappears from Piper's life for good because Cubra is hunting her down and she fears for her life. Piper's clearly shocked and sad. Piper doesn't allow Alex to leave her and says she doesn't have anyone left. Alex doesn't have a choice and tells Piper that she really does love Piper and apologizes for everything. Sad, Piper says that she hates Alex, who insists that Piper doesn't hate her. Finally, Piper confesses that she doesn't really hate Alex at all. After seeing Alex, sad Piper manages to make Polly to call Alex's parole officer about Alex's plan to skip town. This will lead to Alex being sent back to prison to be with Piper again. Piper then spends time reading a pile of Alex's apology letters with a small smile on her face. Red recovering in the hospital, bunked next to Sister Ingalls. She tries to convince Red, who originally is reluctant to give information to S.I.S., to make a deal with Sister Ingalls where if Red tells S.I.S. who slocked her, then the Sister will end her hunger strike. Vee is trying to convince Crazy Eyes that it was she who was trying to slock Red using mind control tactics. The S.I.S. later concludes that Crazy Eyes is the culprit of the crime. However, as S.I.S. wraps up the investigation, Healy shows a forged work order to the S.I.S. investigators revealing that there is no way that Crazy Eyes could have been at the scene of the slocking.' Larry and Polly ask for Piper's blessing. Vee manages to escape through the greenhouse, forcing the entire prison into lockdown. Simultaneously, Morello, Miss Rosa and Officer Thompson return from Miss Rosa's chemo treatment, just having received the news that Miss Rosa has 3-6 weeks to live. Officer Thompson exits the vehicle to find out what was happening with the alarms, leaving both Morello and Miss Rosa. Morello, sympathetic to Miss Rosa's newfound prognosis and the likelihood of her dying in prison, encourages Miss Rosa to not die in prison, and amidst all the chaos, steal the prison van. Morello subsequently runs out to distract Thompson, while Miss Rosa ends up steals one of Morello's prison van and manages to break out of prison. While driving down the highway, Miss Rosa turns on the radio to hear a traffic report. Flipping through the stations she comes upon the song "Don't Fear The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Having emerged from the woods, Miss Rosa notices Vee standing at the side of the road. After sighting Vee, Miss Rosa veers off the road, hitting Vee with Morello's prison van and killing her instantly, commenting "always so rude, that one." The season closes with "Don't Fear The Reaper" playing in the background, while a much younger version of Miss Rosa is harkened back to while driving the car. The scene fades to orange while "Don't Fear The Reaper" continues to play. Cast Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Natasha Lyonne as Nicole "Nicky" Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Selenis Leyva as Aleida Diaz *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Adrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Daniel Sauli as SIS Agent Blau *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Skipp Sudduth as ? *Lorraine Toussaint as Vee *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Co-Stars *Jackie Cruz as Flaca *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Diane Guerrero as Maritza *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Dale Soules as Frieda *Brendan Burke as Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as C.O. Kowalski *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Alan R. Rodriguez as Gallego *Stephanie Andujar as Young Rosa *Katherine Argo as Sister Theodora *Steven Boyer as Shady Jay, The Super *Joe Caniano as David Crockett *Bob Johnson as Dr. Oliver *Ana Maria Jamolca as Sister Floris Category:Season 2 Episodes